The present disclosure relates generally to an appliance with a water filtration system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an appliance such as a refrigerator with a water filtration system having a filter that is positioned in a location that is normally hidden from a user's view yet provides a relatively easy access to the user for filter replacement.
Currently, many refrigerators have a water dispenser and/or an ice maker. The water dispenser and/or the ice maker may include a water reservoir fluidly connected to a water source, which is often a municipal water source. The refrigerator may also have a water filter through which water is passed to filter the water before the water is deposited in the water reservoir or dispensed via the water dispenser.
For aesthetic reasons, it is generally desirable to hide the water filter from a user's view. This is usually accomplished by placing the water filter in places such as the bottom or back of the refrigerator. While this approach may preserve a sleek outer appearance of the refrigerator, it creates some problems for the user.
First of all, since it is often difficult for the user to see the water filter located in such places, the user may use the refrigerator without even realizing that the water filter is present or that it needs to be replaced periodically. Secondly, even if the user is aware of the existence of the water filter, the user may not be able to easily move or lift the refrigerator as the refrigerator is relatively heavy. This is particularly true for senior citizens and people with physical disabilities. This inconvenient movement may be necessary in order to replace the existing water filter with a new one.
Thirdly, by placing the water filter in places such as the bottom or back of the refrigerator, the manufacturer may need to route the water supply conduit for the water filter through a freezer compartment. Additional time, material, energy, and expense may be needed in order to ensure that the temperature inside the water supply conduit does not reach the water freezing temperature which can prevent the water dispenser and/or the ice maker from proper operating.
In some refrigerators, the water filter is disposed in the fresh food compartment, typically being proximate to the upper rear region of the fresh food compartment and being supported from the top wall thereof. The water filter is often not replaced in a timely fashion because it is usually obscured from view by items on the shelf and the users need to move items out of the way when replacing such a water filter.